


Red Handed

by MySoCalledAngst



Category: Code Black
Genre: F/M, Humorous Ending, Sexual Situations, walked in on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySoCalledAngst/pseuds/MySoCalledAngst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment of peace allows the two Angel's lovebirds to slip away and have some fun. But, like all good things, they must come to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Momma

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was given this prompt on tumblr and I'm finally posting it after forever of writing and re-writing. 
> 
> So, it's really just an excuse to write my otp having some fun. I hope I get smutty prompts so I have an excuse to do it. 
> 
> The prompt; No one knows about Christa and Neal and someone walks in on them!
> 
> Thanks to evaclarsmarie for the prompt idea! I hope you have more prompts because I'm officially addicted to writing Christeal.

"What does that even mean?" Christa asked Neal with a joking edge to her voice, looking up to the code board with a small smile.

For the first time since she began her residency, the board donned no blinking lights or switches. Just a sole, green light that cast a gentle green glow across the back of the nurse's station.

"That, my dear, is what it's like to work in a regular hospital." Neal replied, keeping his tone hushed. They had kept their little secret for a month, aside from Leanne, and they planned on keeping it that way.

"Well, I just did rounds of all my patients... what am I ever to do?" She laughed, looking up at him with batting eyelashes. Neal raised an eyebrow, before letting out a soft, deep chuckle.

He tapped his fingers against the desk, grabbed an empty chart, and walked away without looking back at her; their shared signal to follow.

Christa, curious and interested, waited until he walked five steps forward before following him down the familiar hallways of Angel's Hospital. She followed, exchanging quick hellos and smiles with her peers and colleagues as she went. Her eyebrow quirked when Neal slipped into a room just off the main hallway that had been taken out of commission due to faulty lighting.

Making sure no one saw him enter, she followed. Christa was greeted with Neal's hands in her hair and his lips on her neck; nothing sophisticated about the wet kisses he trailed down her body. Lifting her into his arms, he tossed Christa onto the out of commission hospital bed. She tried not to yelp too loud, but his brash behaviour finally caught up with her.

"What are you doing? This is so-"

"Naughty?" Neal's accent caressed that lone word in a way no normal American voice could. Christa was rendered speechless as his hands fell to her hips, toying with the hem of her scrub pants with ticklish fingers.

"Uhm, yeah... naughty. We could get caught, anyone could look in..." Christa mustered through her increasingly raspy breathes. A part of her tried to remain vigilant, watching through the sliver of window in the door, but the rest of her fell victim to Neal's talented mouth leaving obvious hickies all around her navel.

"Darling, there's no code. I'll bet you the price of breakfast that there are at least three other couples doing what we're doing right now." He laughed, resting his hands on either side of her hips. He was standing, but bent over her, ready to pounce when she gave the okay.

Christa couldn't hide a smile, but she loved to make Neal wait. She acted like she was mulling it over, tilting her head this way and that way with pursed lips.

"I don't know..." She sang, purposely allowing her body language to betray her words. She stretched back, her scrub and under shirt riding up way too high. Neal licked his lips, hoping up on the slightly wobbly gurney. Christa followed Neal's guiding hand as he climbed up her body, his hands gliding up the back of her knee and thigh, pushing her legs apart as he went.

Neal placed his forehead to Christa's, an act he had only ever shared with her. It was their special thing; a moment of solace despite the heat rising in his stomach. Christa enjoyed the moment, but quickly ended it by tangling her hands in his hair and pulling his lips to hers.

Neal moaned, unashamed of how she made him feel. Christa smiled, biting his lower lip before pulling him into an even deeper kiss. She laughed against his lips, feeling Neal rock his hips against her own, appreciating that he could make him become so undone. Suddenly, her lips weren't enough. He reverted back to those sloppy kisses down her neck, making his way to that little spot below her ear.

Like clockwork, she gasped when he placed a gentle kiss just under her earlobe. Neal didn't even take a moment to think about the consequences; he was nibbling and sucking on that spot, so lost in the moment that he forgot a hickey could be detrimental to their game. But the hickey he would leave in his wake didn't compare to how tight she was gripping at him. Her hands hand found their way under his shirt, leaving long scratches, begging him in a whispered tone to keep going.

"Oh my... God damn it, Neal. God, I need you." Christa had to resort to desperate, breathy, choppy words. Neal grinned down at her, his chest swelling with feelings unmatched by anyone of his past affairs. As he opened his mouth to speak, the unthinkable happened.

"And his Momma needs him to come check on Miss Andros in bed three." The voice was unmistakable; even and calm, despite what he'd walked in on.

Both of the doctors leaped up for the bed, nearly tumbling over each other as they fixed their clothing. Jesse was obviously trying to hold back a fit of laughter at the sight before him. Christa was as red as a tomato, her eyebrows furrowed into a terrified expression; she was biting her lips while fixing her scrubs. Neal had done a good enough job of adjusting himself, but his messy hair and slightly swollen bottom lip from Christa's early attack left nothing to the imagination.

"Oh, dear god." Christa let her face fall into her hands, unable to face her Momma in the sorry state she was in. Neal, on the other hand, bit his lower lip in a nervous habit before opening his mouth.

"How long-"Neal started, but he could barely manage the words. Christa, through the grotesque embarrassment filling her entire being, was shocked to see her sturdy dependable boyfriend struggle to get to his figurative feet.

"Long enough to know you were ready to sin in Momma's house." Jesse could barely stop himself from laughing at the priceless expression on Neal's face. Christa still hadn't dared to look up.

"I never thought I'd have to tell you rule number two, blonde beauty," Jesse used the nickname he only used in the most dire situations ", no... getting distracted in Momma's house. Mario? Yes. You? No."

"Please, please just don't say anything." Christa finally faced her Momma, cheeks still tomato red and chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

"Don't say anything? I don't need to, everyone already knows." Jesse finally broke down, laughing with reckless abandon.

"Did you think you two were being sneaky? This whole time?! Dr. Hudson has the worst poker face I've ever seen!" Jesse kept laughing as he walked away, drawing enough attention that a few doctors follow to see what was so funny.

"Oh my god, we have to break up." Christa laughed, unable to believe what had just happened.

"Hardly. We'll just have to sneak up to the fourth floor next time."


	2. Malaya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm officially addicted to writing Christeal. It's fine. I'm okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point, I'm going to have to man up and just write Christeal smut.

"That shift felt longer than the rest." Christa groaned, stretching out as Neal and herself walked to the elevator. 

"Mm, that's because you have tomorrow off." Neal mused, wanting nothing more than to take her face within his hands and kiss her exhaustion away. But the prying eyes of the hospital staff were still on them as they approached the elevator, so he refrained. 

"Not like I'll do anything with it, with you having to come here and save lives and all that junk," She joked, obviously not upset with him for being scheduled the way he was ", I'll just end up ordering a huge pizza and watch Netflix!"

"Remember, you promised not to watch Suits without me. But, one of these days," he huffed, hitting the elevator button ", our off days will match up. Leanne will give us a break soon." He was confident his friend would, because she had said she would. After he presented the papers, she couldn't help but ask questions on where and when. She was just happy to see him happy. 

They stepped into the elevator, and when the doors closed, he wrapped a tight arm around her shoulders. 

"A whole day to do whatever we want?" Christa asked, a mischievous tone to her voice. 

"Whatever you want, my dear. I'll plan the second day off." He winked, kissing her forehead. 

"I'll need to prepare, then. Candles, a blindfold, scarves..." She began counting on her fingers, mumbling about what she'd need in a playful tone. Before the elevator reached their floor, he pulled her into a kiss. Neal still couldn't believe he had gotten so lucky. 

"Keep talking." He chuckled through their kiss, pushing her against the wall. 

"Well, I'll start with making you a delicious breakfast, because you'll need all the energy you can get," she sighed, starting to trail kisses down his neck, parting only to say a few words ", then I'm going to strong arm you into the bedroom. Oh, and you'll be giving me a very sexy strip tease." Christa's hands were all over him, not realizing they had reached their floor long ago. 

Neal did, however, and he walked her out into the lobby of the lowest parking segment Angel's had to offer. Having worked there for so long, he know the far left camera, opposite of the door, hadn't worked in two years. On a daring notion, be pulled her into the dim alcove, intent to hear more of the story. 

"Whatever you desire." He growled, letting her take control. She pinned his wandering hands against the wall as she left hot kisses down his neck. 

"And depending on how well you do, it will effect how I handle you. If you're a good boy, I'll give you the privilege of feeling my thighs on your shoulders." Christa rasped and Neal felt his mouth water. 

"Oh dear god, please don't tell me what happens if he's a bad boy." Malaya's voice echoed off the marble walls. 

Christa yelped, backed up from Neal so fast that she stumbled into the wall behind her. 

"How does this keep happening?" Neal ran a hand through his hair, too embarrassed to look at the young lady. 

"Well, making out in the middle of the hallway isn't the most inconspicuous... wait. This keeps happening!? Who found you first?" Malaya didn't look the slightest bit uncomfortable, but amused. 

"Momma." The couple said in unison. 

"Oh, I'd never recover from that," Malaya shuddered at the mere thought of Momma walking in on her doing anything remotely sexual ", well. If it makes you feel any better, you're not the first people I've caught... and you were doing way less than they were." Malaya scoffed, giving the couple a shrug. No, she couldn't be bothered to judge, especially not after having this sight of Mario's partially visible ass burned into her mind. 

"But, congratulations! Really," Malaya was as chipper as ever, her classic smile and wide eyes making Christa feel more comfortable with what happened ", plus it works for me. Mario owes me twenty bucks, he said you guys wouldn't get together for another two months." She laughed, twirling her car keys around her finger.


	3. Angus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know. It's really just a matter of deciding who walks in on them ultra doing it. I haven't decided yet.

“You look exhausted.” Neal stated, fixated on the bags under Christa’s eyes.

 

She had spent the past few nights at home, not due to any fight. She was looking to sell her little home and had to be present for all the cleaning, picture taking, and prepare for the open houses.

 

“My house never feels clean enough. It’s a finite space but I just can’t seem to get it perfect enough.” Christa accented her statement perfectly with a well-timed yawn. Neal held out the coffee he had poured for himself, but she shook her head, collapsing on the couch in the break room.

 

“I’ve got fifteen minutes before I need to be back on the floor. I heard Mario and that girl from surgical in the on call room… and it's sad to think I wouldn't care because I'm so tired. But she's really loud and it's disgusting. Think people will mind if I nap here?” Christa sighed, leaning her head against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. She felt him sit next to her, Neal leaned back against the arm of the couch, pulling Christa along with her.

 

She didn’t put up a fight, resting her head on Neal’s shoulder, her legs resting on top of his own. He didn’t mind; they were far past the point of minding who knew about what.

 

According to Neal’s watch, it took thirty seconds for Christa to fall into a light sleep, her cute little snore escaping her. He grinned, looking at his now cold coffee that sat upon the table. Neal figured he’d pour himself another cup when she woke up. Looking at how peaceful Christa was, and after looking around just to be sure, he leaned his head against the corner of the couch. It provided enough support for him to fall victim to a light cat nap.

 

Christa woke up feeling a little disoriented. Her eyes were still heavy and refusing to open and she was unsure of the time. Certain Neal would have woken her up, she gave her eyelids enough time to open on their own. For the time being, she enjoyed the feeling of Neal’s arms around her and the smell of his aftershave. She tilted her head up lightly, feeling Neal’s stubble against her forehead.

 

Christa hummed, the hand that rested on his chest drawing lazy patterns through his scrubs.

 

“What time is it, sweetie?” Christa asked him in a soft voice, eyes still relenting to open.

 

“It’s about four fifteen in the morning, sunshine.”

 

Whose ever voice it was, it _wasn’t_ Neal. She forced her eyes to open, sensitive to the florescent lighting. When her sight returned, she saw Angus, stirring a cup of coffee, with a shit eating grin on his face. Christa was confused, looking around the room.

 

“I came in about five minutes ago,” he tossed out his stirring stick “, you know, you talk in your sleep?”

 

“Did I say anything interesting?” Christa asked, rubbing at her eyes.

 

“Just where you hid the bodies.” He made a spooky gesture with his free hand, walking over and handing Christa the cup. Thanking him, she gulped it down. Turning her attention to Neal, she tapped at his chest, but he was just as exhausted as she was. He found he didn’t sleep as well without the warmth of Christa by his side.

 

“Try this.” Angus suggested, giving Neal a good flick in the forehead before fast walking out of the room.

 

“Ow,” Neal groaned, rubbing his forehead “, why did you do that?”

 

“It was Angus!” She whined, kissing where the little red mark had already formed on his forehead.


End file.
